Tenchi Muyo! Return to Hogwarts
by Naheka and Joe the Nazgul
Summary: The sequel to Tenchi Muyo: At Hogwarts. I just had the feeling that I wnated to continue the story, so here it is! Please review it!
1. I Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter peoples. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own Tenchi and the gang either. They belong to Pioneer.  
  
1 Tenchi Muyo! Return to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1: I Remember  
  
  
  
"Tenchi? What have we done this past year?" asked Sasami. " I can't remember anything."  
  
"I can't answer that question," replied Tenchi. "I don't know what we did last year either."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Ryoko, who had just teleported right next to Tenchi. " Washu must've done something again! Because I can't remember either!"  
  
"For once," said Ayeka. Now entering the conversation through the kitchen door. "you're right Miss Ryoko. Washu is usually the one responsible of vaporizing our brains."  
  
"Really?" said Mihoshi in her usual ditzy, happy-go-lucky tone. " I don't remember Washu doing anything like that before. Ouch!"  
  
Kiyone had just grabbed her by the ear. "She did that one time when she she screwed up her dimension traveler the first time and sent us ancient Japan, a diner in the middle of nowhere, and the Titanic!"  
  
"Dimension traveler?" said Sasami. "I remember Washu said something about a dimension traveler last year!"  
  
"And then," said Tenchi slowly, " she…… teleported us to…."  
  
""ANOTHER DIMENSION!" shouted everyone.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Washu! Washu!"  
  
"Oh Little Washu!"  
  
"Washu! Get out here right now or I'll blast you away!"  
  
The six of them searched for Washu everywhere in her lab, however she was nowhere to be found.  
  
" That Washu better come out or else I'll beat the living sh-"  
  
"Miss Ryoko! Please! Watch your language!" scolded Ayeka.  
  
"Why should I ya' – "  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka's right. You should behave yourself." Said a voice.  
  
Washu had just emerged from the shadows of her lab, carrying what seemed to be a giant—  
  
"Washu? That isn't another ray gun is it?" said Kiyone in a horrified tone that caused the gang to take a step backward.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Said Washu. "It's another dimension traveler, except smaller!"  
  
"Speaking of dimension travelers-" started Ayeka, but Mihoshi cluelessly butted in.  
  
"Um Washu? Why do like dimension travelers so much? I mean you already have two perfectly good dimension travelers, and,"  
  
" Good question Mihoshi." said Washu in the same tone she used back at the Science Academy. "But that's not the point now, the point now is that I need some guienea pigs to test my invention on!"  
  
That was a short pause of silence.  
  
"Aw he-"  
  
"For the last time Ryoko! Watch your mouth!"  
  
"-ll no!"  
  
"You can be so pathetic sometimes you know."  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!"  
  
"You bet I am!"  
  
"Why I otta'-"  
  
"Ladies! Please stop fighting!" cried Tenchi who had jumped in front of the two quarreling girls.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they screamed back at him while Ryoko created a red light in her right hand, while Ayeka had her wooden blocks surrounding her.  
  
Washu had taken the advantage of this argument to equip her compact dimension traveler and aim it at them.  
  
BANG!  
  
The white light appeared once more, and they were warped back to the mysterious magical dimension.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
And so, the adventure continues on. Our heroines and hero will begin their sixth and second (for Sasami) year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who knows what perilous adventures they'll all go through? Find out next time, in the next chapter of Tenchi Muyo! Return to Hogwarts .  
  
  
  
PS- leave a review! 


	2. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. They belong to Pioneer. Harry Potter and co. belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
NOTE: I'm just pulling out charecters from every series of Tenchi Muyo! except for the Pretty Sammy one. I haven't seen those episodes yet. (sob)  
  
1 Tenchi Muyo! Return to Hogwarts  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 2: Many Meetings  
  
  
  
" Every time I go through that barrier," said Ayeka. "my head starts to hurt."  
  
" Probably because her head is so thick." Ryoko whispered to Tenchi.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
" Here we go again." Sighed Sasami.  
  
Tenchi, Sasami, Kiyone and Mihoshi left the battle scene and boarded the train. As Sasami looked out of the window of her compartment, she heard loud explosions coming from the direction of the Barrier.  
  
She sweat- droppped.  
  
~~*~~  
  
" Checkmate." Drawled Sasami.  
  
" That's the twenty- eighth time you've beat me!" screamed an outraged Kiyone.  
  
" Actually, it's the twenty- ninth." Said Mihoshi prodding the broken down pawns and knights. Sasami's white Queen was now laughing evilly. Suddenly Kiyone's black Bishop glided over and smashed up the Queen.  
  
" HA HA! LOOK A' THAT!" shouted Ryoko, laughing madly.  
  
" Hm Ryoko. You sound like you've been drinking Sake again." Said a voice.  
  
The gang turned around. A lady with silver hair like Ryoko's was there leaning on the window sill, smirking.  
  
" Well! Hello there!" said Ryoko, really sounding like she had been drinking Sake. " What a wonderful surprise!"  
  
" Hmph. Well don't forget Ryoko, I'll get you someday. Remember that."  
  
With that she gently slid the compartment door open, walked through, then slammed it shut.  
  
" Who was that?"said Sasami, slightly shivering.  
  
" Nagi." Tnechi replied simply.  
  
" She seems like trouble."  
  
" She is." sighed Ayeka.  
  
Ryoko yawned very widely, and very loudly.  
  
" Where are we?" she said curiously.  
  
The gang stared at her in exasperation.  
  
" You didn't notice what just happened?" said Kiyone.  
  
"Erm….no."  
  
" Very interesting." Said Ayeka. "Did you drink any sake before we left?"  
  
"What's sake?"  
  
"Ryoko doesn't know what sake is!" said Tenchi. "Amazing!"  
  
Suddenly, Ryoko's head drooped and began to snore.  
  
"Weird." Said Sasami as she re-set the chess pieces for another match with Kiyone.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Who's our new DADA?" asked Harry as he sat down next to Tenchi in the Great Hall. The Sorting had already taken place and most of the teachers were there.  
  
"I don't know." He replied. "The seat is empty."  
  
Everyone looked up at the high table where the teachers sat. One chair bore no one.  
  
"Mabye that don't have one!" said Ron excitedly.  
  
"And we get those lessons free!" exclaimed Ryoko.  
  
"Well," said Ayeka popping a slice of bread into her mouth. "you seemed to have regained your memory.  
  
"When did I lose it Miss Prissy Princess?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!"  
  
"Five hundred seventy three."  
  
Ayeka spat at Ryoko, who took it personally and started to strangle her.  
  
All of the experienced Gryffindors backed away immediately as Ayeka and Ryoko began to fight tooth and nail.  
  
"What's going on here?!" shouted a new voice.  
  
Everyone turned to the doorway, where a man stood. Completely white hair with very pale skin, he strided over to the two battling ladies, grabbed them both by the back of their collars and shoved them back into their seats.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko were stunned.  
  
There was loud laughter coming from the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were howling with laughter. Nagi simply smiled into her goblet, but her grin was soon turned into an angry stare as Hotsuma slapped her on the back, laughing. Yugi snickered as Nagi placed her hand on Hotsuma's throat, her grip tightened every few seconds.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and announced. "Everyone, please welcome our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffeser Kagato." He looked down at the Slytherin table. "Nagi, please do not kill Hotsuma." He added.  
  
'This is going to be am exciting year.' Thought Sasami as she piled some mashed potatos onto her plate.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2 


End file.
